1. Field
Exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display apparatus and a display method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for compensating for an image signal and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As time passes, a display device can differently represent color attribute values such as luminance uniformity and color uniformity of the whole screen because of optical characteristics or deterioration. Such luminance degradation and color distortion are irrelevant to an image frame and, in particular, occur around an edge of the display.
FIG. 1 depicts uneven luminance on a display screen in a Related Art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the luminance is partially degraded around the edge of the display device and its output is relatively darker than the center portion. When a plurality of display devices is equipped as shown in FIG. 1, for example, when multiple display devices such as a video wall are equipped consecutively, the luminance degradation or the color distortion near the border between the display devices can make the whole image output from the multiple display devices seem unnatural.
To address this output problem of the uneven display screen, it is necessary to correct the luminance degradation or the color distortion in a particular region.